


At The Expense

by BedheadAries



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And its been broken so many times, Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Trailer), Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is just... there, Thanos you purple prune get ready, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, Why did I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedheadAries/pseuds/BedheadAries
Summary: The Avenger's new trailer is out! I was inspired to start this fic. The next chapter is going to be based on the trailer...Maybe it was Thanos.Maybe it was himself.Maybe, that is how things just work for him.He cursed everything.Why didn't Thanos take him instead? Why didn't Thanos take him away too?After half the universe is wiped out, Tony deals with the aftermath. Tony puts together broken pieces of his team. How long can he last?





	At The Expense

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a panic attack by Tony...  
> (Based on my experiences so... maybe?)

Tony Stark didn't know what to do afterwards.  
  
He could have all he ever needed, but he never had what he really needed. And now, everything is gone. Half of the universe is gone. More importantly, _he_ is gone.  
  
He cursed whoever or whatever decided what his fate was.  
  
Maybe it was Thanos.  
  
Maybe it was himself.  
  
Maybe, that is how things just work for him.  
  
He cursed everything.  
  
Why didn't Thanos take him instead? Why didn't Thanos take him away _too_?  
  
The _kid_ was gone.  
  
_His_ kid was gone.  
  
He took quick shallow breaths. The silence of space consumed him. He didn't pay attention to the sounds - creaks of his surroundings, the metallic groans of disintegrating metal, the sorrowful wind. His head was spinning. Gosh, it was nauseating. It was terrible. He felt feverish, weak, he was trembling and shivering. It was so cold, it was so cold and he- he was _alone_. _Here_. Out here, somewhere in _space_. _Space_. He felt the fear _crawl_ sickeningly slow into his heart. It felt heavy, soon it was too heavy to breath. Was he breathing? He was, right? _Right_? His chest felt _numb_. Images flashed in his mind.  
  
The _invasion_. The feeling of _hopelessness_. The feeling that he'll never see Pepper again. His _family_. His close _friends_.  
  
But he felt _numb_.  
  
Why?  
  
Maybe he was finding a distraction.  
  
The invasion scarred him. It was traumatizing. But it didn't work.  
  
Because reality had something much, much more worse for him.  
  
_Everyone is gone._  
  
Now...  
  
_No one would see him cry, right?_  
  
He felt his heart was _ripped_ out of his chest. He felt his heart _break_ , and be _torn_ into a _million_ pieces. He felt like he was _stabbed_. But this time, it was so much worse. He couldn't decide which one could be worse: _living_ , or _dying first_?

 _Mr. Stark..._  
  
_I... I-I d-don't know w-what's happening._  
  
_I-I-- I don't want to go---_  
  
_I'm sorry..._

_Kid, you had nothing to say sorry for. I... It should've been me. It should've been me. You're alright. You're going to be alright. I've got you kid..._

But his mouth couldn't move.

_When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen? They happen because of you._

It didn't happen because of him.  
  
The kid had nothing to say sorry for.

_What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? 'Cause that's on you._

It was all on Tony.

_And if you died, I feel like that's on me._

He couldn't protect him.

_Because if we can't protect the Earth..._

_**Peter**._  
  
_Hang on, bud._  
  
_Just... a little while longer._

He cups his hands. The ashes bleed through his fingers. The world was so damn quiet.  
  
"It's... over." A woman. A blue woman. What was her name? Had she been here the whole time? She spoke as a matter fact tone. She shifts over to one side.  
  
"No. No..." He denied. "It's not over yet." He cups his hands together, holding them closer to his heart. "I'm alive," he breathes out, " _I'm alive_."  
  
"Half of the universe is gone! He has the stones, he has the power to do whatever he wants!" Nebula gestures to their surroundings. "You've seen what he can do. That is just a portion of it."  
  
Whatever he wants, huh? He knows damn well how that turns out.  
  
"I made a vow, once," He picks himself off the ground. The world spins around him, but he is undeterred. Something burns within him. And the whole universe can see it. It cannot be hidden.  
  
"If we can't protect the Earth..."

_If I can't protect him..._

"You can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

 _You can't hide_  
  
_The fire in his eyes._

"Now where's the damn ship? We're moving out."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was supposed to end at the Avengers Endgame scenes, but I felt like this was a good place to end. I promise chapter 1 or 2 is going to be based on the new trailer.  
> I wanted to have a bit of background before I start this thing.


End file.
